Shingeki no Kitsune
by TenshinG
Summary: No matter how much time goes by one cannot truly understand existence as a whole without first having experienced death. How will one blonde handle the change of his environment in the new world. Forging bonds and finding a new goal for his life, all he just need is the drive to live!


**To those who know me "Another story TenshinG? Really? What's wrong with you? Have you been smoking herbs?**

**My response guys, I hope you forgive me. Yep decided to make the crossover due to me loving the serious of Shingeki no Kyojin and decided to finally make a crossover of it along with the others I'm working on. So yeah hope you enjoy my prologue.**

* * *

**Shingeki no Kitsune**

**Read disclaimer!: **I own nothing! Except the things that I bought and thought. . .

* * *

_The Prologue_

The Valley of the End, a place that was forged from the conflict between two of the most powerful shinobi to grace the Elemental Nations since the time of the Rikudō Sennin. Senju Hashirama and Uchiha Madara were gods among men during their time and when they clashed the very landscape itself would change. In honor of their final battle, statues of both Madara and Hashirama were built at the waterfall that was created during the battle, thus the Valley of the End was created. The battle between those two giants went down in history and history has a funny way of repeating itself. Now we see a very similar battle occurring at the same spot.

Uchiha Sasuke, the scion of the near extinct Uchiha clan stood on the base of the partially destroyed statue of Uchiha Madara. He was wearing a dark blue tee-shirt with the insignia of the Uchiha clan on the back. His legs were covered by white shorts and ankle wrappings and shinobi sandals. On his head he had a blue clothed Konoha forehead protector.

A confident smirk was plastered on his face due to the power of the curse mark flowing through him. Due to the curse mark's power Sasuke's physical features had changed dramatically. His skin had morphed into an ashy gray color from his normal white complexion. Resting on the bridge of his nose sat a four pointed black star the stretched across his face. The whites of his eyes had also radically changed, instead of their normal color they were as black as the abyss which caused his Sharingan to glow ominously as the three black tomoes slowly swirled in his eyes in a clockwise motion. The most shocking effect that the curse mark had on Sasuke's appearance came in the form of two large, hand-like wings extruding from his back.

Standing across from Sasuke on the base of the Hashirama statue was Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto was wearing a neon orange jumpsuit with blue cloth on the shoulders and there was large gaping hole on his right shoulder, where his friend pierced him, but it was completely healed moments ago. His kunai pouch was securely strapped to his right leg and he was wearing blue shinobi sandals. On his head he also had the same style Konoha forehead protector.

Unlike Sasuke, Naruto's visage was submerged in anger; one could even say he was wearing a feral expression. The battle was long and harsh Naruto and Sasuke were at each other's end of the rope they couldn't afford time, due their powers were tasking some heavy strain.

The vile chakra formed a fox like shroud around its container, long, red fox ears sprouting from the top of his head and a long fiery tail extruding from his lower back. Other than the added chakra appendages, his normal appearance had changed just as drastically as his counter parts, though the changes were completely different. Naruto's normally ocean blue eyes were transformed into a deep crimson with his pupils turning into catlike slits. The birth marks on his face darken considerably, giving off the illusion that they were whiskers. Both his nails and his canines had grown a considerable amount to give Naruto fangs and claws. All of the changes caused by the demon's power made Naruto appear to be a feral beast rather than the shinobi he had always strived to be.

Naruto's Kyuubi shroud receded from his left hand, leaving a pain of dull numbness of his arm. 'I can't feel my left hand!' he thought.

"That power of yours too . . ." Sasuke commented making Naruto look at him. "Of course there was a risk . . ."

In a few moments of silence Sasuke looked at Naruto confidently, until he looked up and spoke, "Did you know . . .? This place is called 'Valley of the End' the country border."

Sasuke then stood tall, his grin never leaving his face. "This is the perfect setting . . . isn't it Naruto?"

Naruto didn't respond. He was just speechless that Sasuke was really going to do this, and implying on what he wanted to do.

"Yes that's right," Sasuke stated. "Like I said before the time for talk is over. . ."

Naruto just glared at Sasuke, preparing himself for the final clash against his best friend.

"Well finally it's ending . . . this battle."

And in the minds of our fellow warriors passed the memories and bonds that they forged together as teammates and as comrades, through all the pain, through all the misery, you just couldn't believe that it was going to end like this.

On Sasuke's mind appeared his older brother, Itachi Uchiha, his Mangekyo Sharingan revealing clearly in Sasuke's image. The man that slaughtered the entire Uchiha clan in less than one night, this was the man that Sasuke was determined to kill. With that motivation Sasuke formed his signature hand signs for his most powerful jutsu in his arsenal, 'Chidori (One Thousand Birds)'

Naruto tighten his fist as his head hung low, feeling his anger boiling to the max. Naruto Chakra shroud began to bubble around at his opened hand, rotating around forming a yellow sphere, Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere). But this Rasengan was different, added Kyuubi's influence it morphed into an orange orb of power adding a layer demonic chakra formed around the technique, giving off a more destructive aura. Naruto leaped first, aiming his technique at his best friend.

Sasuke added more of corrupted chakra onto his Chidori, changing the normal blue color to a sickly white color with the outer most bolts being black. Seeing his technique fully charged, Sasuke finally leaped, in full intent on severing his bonds with Naruto.

Sasuke wings flapped, flying to Naruto's direction, thrusting forward his Habataku Chidori (Flapping One Thousand Birds)

Naruto also flew through the air due to force of his powerful jump thrusting forward his Shui Rasengan (Vermillion Rasengan)

"NARUUUUTOOOOO!"

"SAAAASUUKEEEEEEE!"

"CHIDORI/RASENGAN!"

Time seemed to slow down as both of the fighter's attacks collided; fighting for dominance over the other in hopes of ending their long engagement.

Naruto's Nine-Tails-fueled Rasengan and Sasuke's cursed seal-powered Chidori created a sphere of demonic and evil purple chakra around them. Within the sphere Sasuke and Naruto exchange final blows at each other. Sasuke punched Naruto on his stomach, while Naruto slammed his fist across Sasuke's face. The force of Naruto fist sent Sasuke flying out of the sphere while Naruto began to fall. The sphere of Chakra began to be bigger and it became black a orb, then a white sphere appeared in the center creating spider cracks, making the white core grow in flashing light of white and it finally dissipate, leaving no trace of Naruto, only Sasuke who was piled under rocks of rubble.

* * *

Running in top speed, jumping tree by tree and standing in a good height of 5'11 (181 cm) was Hatake Kakashi, Jōnin of Konoha and the sensei of team 7; a man known throughout the elemental nations as a feared shinobi for his expertise in the art of ninjutsu. He had just returned from a solo mission to find that one of his students had defected from the village while the other had gone after him. It wasn't hard to guess why he had volunteered to be the squad leader of the relief squad that had been sent after the initial retrieval team.

They had already recovered the majority of the retrieval team. Both Akimichi Choji and Hyuga Neji were in critical condition, suffering extensive damage in their successful bid to eliminate the enemy; they would be lucky to make it back to Konoha alive, let alone make it through the night. Inuzuka Kiba, Nara Shikamaru and Rock Lee were in much better condition when they came across them.

Asking Suna for aid was the right call as it led to the extermination of the rest of the enemy while suffering no further potential casualties. All that was left were Kakashi's two students.

Normally that would be overall good news to the veteran shinobi but he had a foreboding feeling in his stomach over the entire situation. That feeling caused Kakashi to break protocol and broke off from the main squad in favor of covering more ground. He knew if he didn't reach his students soon something horrible was going to happen.

"Their scents end up ahead Kakashi, if I would have to guess, they're at the Valley of the End" said Pakkun, Kakashi's ninja hound.

A frown formed on Kakashi's face as he processed the new information. If their scents ended at the Valley of the End then that was more than likely where they had chosen to have their clash. It meant a couple things. The first thing that it meant was that Kakashi had a chance to reach his students before anything catastrophic happened. Kakashi also found some morbid humor in the choice that the last of the 'loyal' Uchiha made in regards to his departing battle location.

"Then lets pick it up, I want to get there before something bad happens to them", said Kakashi as he pumped more chakra into his legs to dramatically increase his speed. Pakkun merely grunted as he tried to catch up to his master.

* * *

As Kakashi stumbled into the valley he bore witness to a level of destruction that even he hadn't expected. One word came into his mind as he looked upon the scene, devastation.

The walls of the valley had large chunks of rock missing from them. One of the cliffs in particular had small fires lingering on the grassy roots that worked their way through the granite. Around the base of said cliff the grass had a much larger fire going that threatened to spread to the rest of the forest if nothing was done about it. The bases for both of the statues also had large pieces of stone missing from them. The worst of the damage however was evident to Kakashi as he approached the waterfall. The back of the waterfall had been completely blown out leaving a massive hole where solid stone should have been.

Walking through the war torn valley Kakashi picked up on some things that he had missed. Random kunai and shuriken were sprinkled throughout the battle field, melted ninja wire fitted to different boulders, blood caked onto the cliff side. The stench of fresh blood could be smelled throughout the area as well.

The worst part of this was that neither of his students were anywhere to be found. He had expected that he would find either both of his students or at the very least Naruto, he certainly didn't expect…this. "What happened here?"

Pakkun heard the whisper of a question but didn't answer; they both knew what had happened here. Smelling the air for any sign of the battle continuing past the valley, the ninja dog's face scrunched up in confusion.

"Kakashi" said Pakkun to get the man's attention. "Naruto smell ends here; I can't find any traces of Naruto or him leaving this valley. But I do smell Sasuke though".

Turning to look at his summon, Kakashi gave the hound a questioning look. "What do you mean you can't find any traces of Naruto scent? He couldn't have just disappeared?"

Pakkun grunted at the man's predictable answer. "I don't know what to tell you, all I know for sure is that his trail ends here and I can't track him without having a scent to pick up."

There was a long pause where neither Kakashi nor his ninja hound said anything. What was there to be said? One of Kakashi's students were missing and there was no way to track him while the other somewhere around here buried. There wasn't really anything that could be said.

"I'm going back Kakashi, there isn't anything more that I can do. If you find anything that you can use to track him don't hesitate to summon me back" after a couple seconds Pakkun decided to add "I hope you find him Kakashi, I liked that kid. Sasuke's over there buried under those pile of rocks, if you liked to know." And with that he puffed back to his own world.

Staring up at the gathering clouds, he let the downpour hit him full force. "Yea, me too Pakkun, me too . . ."

* * *

**Age 847**

A expedition rode in horses, through the overly large trees of the forest. Was The Scouting Legion also known as Survey Corps or Recon Corps. A military division in charge of the exploration and the eventual reclamation of human territory from Titan-infested land. Prior to the breach of Wall Maria, they explored the land outside of the Wall, though never getting far due to the heavy casualties suffered by Titans.

Presently, they have been laying down supplies from the Wall Rose Trost District to Wall Maria Shiganshina District in preparation to seal the breach and reclaim Wall Maria which had happened over two years ago.

Leading this group was the Commander Erwin Smith. He was tall man standing at 6'2(188 cm), he was blonde and his hair was combed to the far right side, and blue eyes seeing the grimness around them. His expression was stoic, serious and usually grim.

Erwin had a dream and it was too show humanity the world they were all born into. He would even sacrifice his own humanity in order to bring change to a world where those who cannot sacrifice things important to them will not change anything.

"Commander," said Mike Zakarius, riding closer to him. "I smell blood, seafood, and traces of a fox and human very close by in from the North."

Mike Zakarius is a strange man. He has the habit of "sniffing" people out when he meets someone for the first time. Then smirks for some reason which is totally unknown by some people. His olfaction (sense of smell) was extremely acute, to the point that he could detect approaching Titans. His expression was apathetic with half-lidded eyes. Dirty blonde hair framed apart, and a light mustache and goatee. He is also considered the second strongest man in the legion.

"Are there any Titans in the area?" Erwin asked, stopping the troops from going forward.

Mike closes his eyes and takes a big sniff and a few smaller ones. He then opens them and says, "No, we should probably send signal to our flanks if it's a body."

Erwin nodded in understanding and proceeded to pull out his smoke flare gun and aimed to the right, firing it. The signal was responded by fallow up flares from the rest of the formation, showing their understandings.

"Let's go Mike, lead the way to the anomaly," he ordered.

"Yes, Commander!"

* * *

You couldn't miss him really he practically stood like a green thumb with that orange jumpsuit. Erwin scanned the kid and measured him to be about 4'8 (147 cm) and looked to be about thirteen or twelve but he couldn't tell due to the baby fat and midget height.

"Commander, this strange knife is quite useful," said Mike as he spinned the strange looking knife thingy with his index finger on the ring of the hilt in different position in holding.

"And also good for throwing," said a man with short stature, as he threw the knife forward to tree trunk.

The man was none other than Levi standing over 5'3. He has short, straight bowl cut black hair parted down the middle. His expression looked in the mix of bored and annoyed but has a pair of sharp blue eyes that look intimidating. He spooked as if he was annoyed by something but those he knew usually knew that it just how speaks. One thing he was known for is that he was the strongest man in the legion.

Erwin checked the boy's body and felt that the kid had a lot fractures and muscle strain on his body but he was still breathing. He left it at that and said, "Someone bring the first aid kit this boy needs cast know!"

"Yes sir!"

* * *

**Aaaand Done! How you like my Prologue guys, leave a comment or review and thanks for becoming a fan for liking.**

* * *

**Questions! Questions! Questions!**

**Let's begin with the most basic one, that's some and mostly all of you going to ask**

***ahem* *Imitation of whiny /Concern voice* Isn't Naruto a little bit too weak!?**

**No, I don't think Naruto is weak because in the time skip he's going to get stronger and faster as the serious progresses on as write this juicy experimental FanFiction I made. Some of you might even retort saying Naruto is weak he can't muster up anything hence leads me that you clearly underestimate him and you end up dead in the gutter if you fight him.**

**The other one "Will Naruto return back to his own home?"**

**No. No he won't return because he doesn't know how too. One might say he can use summoning justu to transport himself back . . . but this is the problem most people mistranslate or miss quite badly Space/ Time Ninjutsu it actually just teleporting-transfer of matter from one point to another without traversing the physical space between them. Its also said to follow the laws of three dimensions of space, and one dimension of time. So that's the key point its not the crack of another world because your world rules doesn't apply to the other, simple fact guys.**

**What's the pairing? Guess man.**

**You know I finally figured out Kurama's height. how? well this is how I did it. Kurama was at the same height as the Hokage monument which is equivalent to Mt. Rushmore, so I went goggled its height and bam I got Kurama's height pretty neat right? what is Kurama's height? drumroll please *drumroll* its 152.4 meters tall (I know I was shocked when I found out) but when the Yondaime split Kyuubi's chakra, his height went in half so that means that he is 76.2 meters tall**

**How will Naruto handle this well you will figure out in the next chapter. And no he wont start bashing and being grey man because that's just whiny and bratty.**

**Done, buy.**


End file.
